A Possible Chance For Sonamy To Happen
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic was gonna lay around all day. But, things were happening. Brofist!


Hey guys. I'm gonna try my best again to make them in...okay let's just start the story.

If you read every single of my sonamy story, you probably notice that I kinda make them the same. But the only thing different is the setting and the plot...well okay maybe not the plot.

And also my intros are the same. Well, to be honest I suck at making stories. But, I'm gonna get better soon. Someday I'll look back at my old stories and face palm.

OKAY MOVING ON!

Sonic was lying on the ground. He was just staring at the white puffy clouds. Random question went through his head.

"(Clouds are amazing to look at. I wonder what they're made of? I wonder how they feel?)

Tails then, came by. Each foot was on the soft grass. He then, looked downed and smiled at Sonic.

"You're thinking about clouds again?"

Sonic looked at Tails. He made a nervous look.

"Umm...why what I think of something stupid like that?"

Tails knew Sonic was lying. He then made a bigger smile.

"Did you know clouds are made of water?"

Sonic made a surprising look.

"WHAT?! I COULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT! WHOOPS! I-I-I MEAN...OF COURSE I KNEW THAT!"

Tails snickered.

"Riiiiiiight."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"So, you did anything new?"

"Well, my inventions are planned to be remodeled."

Sonic knew what he should say to Tails.

"Lame."

Tails raised an eye brow.

"Well you did nothing but, watched how pretty the clouds were."

Sonic look down.

"Well, is there anything we can do?"

"Not really."

Tails scanned around. He then, saw the pink hedgehog sitting on a bench. Also known as Amy.

"Hey Sonic...since there's nothing you can do, you have some free time."

Sonic looked at Tails.

"Hmm...well yeah."

Tails was nervous.

"You can finally accomplish things you've planned in the future."

Sonic stared at Tails.

"But, what gave haven't haven'tbeen I planned for late on?"

"I-I know for sounds crazy but...Why not...go see...uhh."

"See who? Everyone else is busy."

"You...can...see...err...Amy. Maybe, finally spend some time with her. Heh heh."

Sonic got up and made a surprising look.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! WHY SHOULD I?!"

Tails made a nervous look. He stepped back slowly. He took another deep breath and let it out.

"Well you two are a cute couple. Plus, she likes you. It would make her super happy if you umm..."

"No. No. No! NO! A THOUSAND FREAKING TIMES NO!"

Tails started to shake.

"Geez Sonic! Calm down! You two never go out. Why not just, go out for a movie or something. I don't see there's any harm from that."

"Have you forgotten what she does to me? She's nuts!"

"She's not nuts. It's just she her mind is well...in a way you would understand, her mind is like a young girl's mind."

Sonic looked away. He saw her sitting on the bench. She was wearing her usual clothing. She was feeding the birds some bread.

Sonic then, looked down. He clenched his fist.

"Look, I already said no. It's not your business anyways."

Tails then, shrugged.

"Okay, so your don't wanna go see her, then guess you can look at the clouds all day. I've got inventions to remodel."

"You need help? Cause, I don't wanna be bored."

"Nope. It's not your business anyways. And there's someone 142 feet away you can talk to. The choice is yours. See ya."

Tails walked away. Sonic glared at Tails.

"Grr!"

Sonic then, looked down. He slowly opened his fist.

"(Fine. I'll give it a shot.)

Sonic looked up and walked toward Amy. Each step gave him horrifying thoughts.

"(What am I doing? Risking my life? She might just tie me up to a chair.)"

Sonic was slowly getting closer to Amy. Sweat was falling more and more.

"(I...I...I can't! I'm gonna turn around!)"

Sonic stopped and turned around. He looked down and wiped his forehead.

"(Whew! Maybe I'll talk to her when I'm ready.)"

As soon Sonic looked up, Amy was right in front of his face.

His eyes were wide. He just stood still.

"(Okay, just stand still. When the time is right, just run really fast.)"

Amy just stared. But, she was confused what Sonic was doing.

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic just stood still.

"Sooooniiikuuuu...I knooow yooou hear meeeee."

Sonic then, sighed. He groaned and looked down.

"Why yooou loooook sooo grumpy? Soooomething boooothering yooou?"

"Why do I even bother to try? This is never gonna work."

"Did you say something Sonic?"

Sonic didn't say anything. He just kept staring the ground.

"(But, I haven't even said anything to her. But, I'm pretty sure she'll... Let's just get this over with.)"

Sonic looked at her.

"Hey Amy, uhh..."

"Yeah?"

"Do...you...wanna...go...out?"

"No."

"What?! Why?! Wait! Did just say no?"

"Cause Eggman might ruin it. Duh! Isn't that why you don't ask me out?"

"Umm...no. But, You have a point there. But..."

"Well, it might be a total bummer that Eggman might just crash in try to snatch me."

"I see..."

"Aww...did you really wanted to ask me out?"

Sonic made a nervous look.

"You kinda surprised me when you said no."

"Well, better safe then sorry."

"Riiight."

Sonic turned around and looked down.

"(Okay...now what do I do?)"

Amy tapped his back. Sonic turned and looked at her.

"Yes Amy?"

"Do you like me Sonic?"

Sonic then, dropped a sweat.

"I...didn't get that?"

"Do you like me?"

"As friends?"

"More then that."

"Best friends?"

"A little more then that."

"Okay, I know you mean. Look, You can cute and crazy. I know you like me a lot. And I know, we've been a team for a while. Of course I like you. A friend has to care about each other. Why else do I recuse you?"

Sweat kept dropping.

"There. Now you know."

"Sonic...what I meant was...do you love me?"

Sonic then, started sweating a lot.

"Well, Heh...uh...I...don't hate you. But, I wouldn't say love."

"Why are putting me in the friend zone?"

"For your safety, so the same mistake won't happen to you, and I'm not ready for a relationship. I don't hate you Amy. You're a great friend."

A tear dropped from Amy.

"Sonic..."

"Amy, please don't cry."

"I'm...trying not to...I understand now. After all I've did to you."

"A-Amy. You're started to scare me."

Amy hugged Sonic.

"A-AMY!"

"I'm sorry Sonic. Just, let me have this."

Amy held Sonic tight. Sonic let out a sigh.

"Okay...just not too long."

Amy then, kissed him. Sonic made a surprising look.

"A-AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"If you don't wanna make me cry Sonic, then you would make me happy."

Sonic pulled away.

"But, I can't be in a relationship now!"

"You didn't say that to your previous girlfriends!"

"Because, you're different! You're...You're more special. I don't wanna make the same mistakes to you..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not ready to start yet. And...I don't think you are too...But, I don't wanna break your heart."

"S-Sonic. You're confusing me!"

Sonic couldn't hold in his tears.

"What I'm saying is, I don't wanna hurt your feelings. Maybe you are great team and friend but, I'm not ready for another relationship."

"You're so mean Sonic. We never even bother to try."

"Better safe then, sorry."

Amy looked down.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone."

She turned around and held her arm.

"Goodbye Sonic."

Amy walked away. Sonic looked down.

"Goodbye Amy."

A WHITE FLASH CAME!

Sonic woke up from the ground. His vision was blurry.

"Ugh...what happened."

"You fell asleep."

"T-Tails?"

His vision sharpened. He got up and looked at Tails.

"What...What happened?"

I actually shot you with my new invention. I had a itchy trigger finger."

"Oh...I had a dream. It, it just seemed so real."

"Yeah, like I said. I shot you with my invention by accident."

"But, how? It felt like I wasn't sleeping at all. I actually felt sweat dropping off of me."

"Well, my inventions can be amazing. It can mess your head. But don't crazy dream you had, didn't actually happened."

"When did I fell asleep?"

"10 minutes ago."

"Was I by a tree?"

"Yes, then we had the discussion. Then, I "accidentally" shot you."

Sonic then looked down.

"Hmmmm..."

Sonic then, got the idea. He made a angry look. He looked up.

"Tails, you tricky son of a..."

Tails was gone.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAILS!"

The End


End file.
